In recent years, portable electronic apparatuses equipped with waterproofing functions have been introduced to the market to mitigate the effects of rain, dust and the like. For example, a portable electronic apparatus has been proposed having a detection unit that detects a load and a control unit that performs a first control (various functions of incoming calls and data that normal portable electronic apparatuses provide) when a load is detected by the detection unit (see patent publication 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H7-218662